The disclosure relates generally to the field of welding systems and, more particularly, to systems for energy harvesting from welding subsystems.
In typical welding systems, subsystems and accessories are powered by additional welding cables or batteries. However, larger capacity batteries may increase the size of the accessories, reducing the locations the accessories may be placed in the welding system. Moreover, for some operations, powering subsystems and accessories with batteries may be undesirable. Furthermore, coupling accessories with additional welding cables may be cumbersome or add clutter around the welding system. Accordingly, it is desirable to power welding subsystems and accessories without providing physical connections via welding cables or increasing the capacity of on-board batteries.